Want Versus Need
by FallingTriumph
Summary: Just a quick something that was typed up instead of my english essay. It was the age old struggle; do go for what you want, or what you need.


He was not meant to fall in love. He was not sent back in time to fall in love and be happy. He was sent back to save the world. To stop Phillip and let the Convergence continue as usual. And everything was going to plan, until he met her.

She was not meant to mean anything to him, another person who comes into his life and then leaves again leaving nothing but a faint imprint of a memory. Instead she was all he thought about, ways to get her home and make her stay. Ways to make her fall in love with him and ways to get her to hate him. Honestly it was a surprise he was still alive with how distracted he had been.

He was meant to be cold and heartless, ruthlessly pursuing the ultimate goal of stopping the end of the world. The years of training were meant to help him cut out all distractions, to force him to focus solely on the one thing that mattered. But all the training in world could not help him get the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl out of his head. And half the time he really didn't want her out.

When the nights were long and cold and dark and all he could think of was the faces of those that he had lost, he brought her image to the front of his mind, she was his talisman against the fear and despair. And that scared him more than anything in this world.

If she was his greatest strength than she was also his weakness. If anything happened to her because of him he would never forgive himself. That was the one thing he knew for certain. It was this realisation that drove him to action.

He rose from his bed on the couch and silently padded into the bedroom where she was sleeping. He eased the door open and caught his breath. The moonlight streamed in through the wall of windows, bathing her in the silvery glow. Her hair streamed out behind her on the pillow. She was stunning and he was screwed.

All he planned to do was stare at her for a bit, then retreat to his bead keeping her image near his heart. But sensing eyes on her, she stirred, her eyes slowly blinking open. She scanned the room before her gaze finally rested on him. She smiled faintly before beckoning for him to come closer. He knelt at the side of the bed and she sat up, the blankets pooling at her waist. She was wearing one of his shirts again, even though Jess and Abby had taken her shopping and bought a whole new wardrobe. He still thought it looked better on her than on him.

'What do you want Matt?' her voice was still raspy from sleep

'I don't know. I have to stop the end of the world. I have to keep that idiot Conner alive and Becker on his toes. I have-' he was silenced by her fingers on his lips.

'I didn't ask about what you need, I asked you what you want'

'You, always you' he murmured again her fingers.

She gave a small smile and rested her forehead against his.

'Are you sure? What if your mission fails, what are you going to do then?' He studied her face, that wondrous glorious face that haunted his dreams for weeks and months.

'I don't care, all I want is you, always you.' I bridged that gap between us, the one I had put there and the one I hated. Finally it was gone and I was officially the happiest man on earth.

We spent what felt like hours there, me on my knees and her leaning over me on the bed. Exploring the taste and feel of each other. My knees started to protest and she pulled me up onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her burrow into my chest. I drew the covers up around us and finally relaxed. She was here with me and there was no way in hell I would let anything happen to her.

'I love you Emily' it was whispered into her hair and she kissed my chest over my heart in response.

For now this was all I needed a warm bed and Emily secure in the circle of my arms. Tomorrow bring what it may, we were safe in this moment and that was all I could hope for.

**No proper editing has been done, so let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed. Thoughts on how to improve my writing would also be appreciated. **


End file.
